Code lyoko episode 97: Q & A day
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: The lyoko warriors have the X.A.N.A. warriors traped in the scanner room with no way of getting out and decide to ask them some important questions.


**A/N well I see that I have no reviews I know people are reading my stories but out of like 20 people only one person reviews. I need to know what you people think of my stories. Are they good, moderate, bad or terrible I need to know.**

**Episode 97**

The lyoko warriors were sitting around the supercomputer waiting for Zen, Tori, Danny, and jade to wake up, it had already been half an hour.

"So what do we do when they wake up Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Well first I want to ask them some questions." Jeremie replied. Meanwhile downstairs X.A.N.A.'s warriors started to wake up.

"I hate it when that happens." Tori complained.

"It's not our fault we're completely linked to X.A.N.A." Zen snapped at her.

"It's so annoying though especially when we're doing something for X.A.N.A. then those lyoko warriors deactivate a tower and we pass out for 30 minutes." Tori said raising her voice.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it so quit complaining about it!" Zen said. Danny and jade knew what was coming next and stood between the two.

"WOULD YOU TWO FOCUS WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS ARGUING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" The two younger warriors yelled. Unfortunately Yumi had been close to the scanner room hatch and decided to see what was going on after hearing the two yell.

"Hey guys their awake!" Yumi told the others. Also uh… they all tore through the rope so we need to be careful." One by one the lyoko warriors started to climb down the ladder. Once every one was down they waited for a few minutes watching Tori and Zen arguing while Danny and Jade tried to break the two up.

After about two minutes Odd spoke up. "We're not interrupting something are we?" This immediately caught the others attention.

"What do you want?" Zen asked.

"We just want to ask a few questions." Jeremie replied.

"And what if we don't want to answer?" Danny said.

"Then you can just stay here until you feel like answering." Yumi said looking at the boy.

"What's going to stop us from leaving in case you don't remember we had you pinned against the edge of the sector." Tori said.

"We locked the elevator so the only way out is through that hatch." Ulrick answered.

"Oh no we're trapped!" Jade said sarcastically and headed toward the elevator panel. When she tried to hack the system she got a nasty shock and fell to the ground dazed.

"Jade!" Danny yelled and ran to the girl's side. "Are you ok?" He asked blushing a little.

"Yea I'm fine thanks." Jade said. Then she got up and glared at Jeremie. "What did you do to the elevator?"

"I didn't do anything to the elevator. When each of you came through the scanners I modified you digital code so you don't have the powers that X.A.N.A. gave you and I'm the only one who can give them back so unless you want to keep getting shocked by the elevator I suggest answering our questions." Jeremie explained getting angry stares from them.

"Fine." Zen said.

"OK first how did you survive the anti-X.A.N.A. program?" Odd asked.

"Simple X.A.N.A. knew what jeremie was doing so he made a copy of himself and sent it and all of us to separate supercomputers around the world. Once the program was out of net we all got a message to head to the main computer. Aka this one." Zen answered

"Ok," Aelita said." How long have you guys existed?"

"Well I was created at the same time as X.A.N.A. to be a sort of assistant." Zen answered.

"And I was made once sector five as you call it was finished to organize all of the information X.A.N.A. gathered." Tori explained.

"I was created a few hours before Franz and Aelita were virtualized. I'm the one that trains and creates monsters." Danny answered.

"And I was made when he turned the supercomputer on. I activate towers and spy on you guys and then report to X.A.N.A. How ells do you explain the attacks happening at the worst possible time?" Jade said.

"Wait you spy on us?!" Yumi yelled.

"Yes it's actually quite entertaining." Jade reassured them.

"Next!" Zen said impatiently.

"Why did you guys pass out when we deactivated the tower?" Ulrick asked.

"Because since we were created by him so when he loses power we do too." Tori said. She and the other three X.A.N.A. warriors could feel themselves getting more powerful, even beginning to regain their powers. X.A.N.A. began to communicate with them.

"_Distract them long enough and I can unlock the elevator then have Zen dash to the ladder so that the other three can get in the elevator. Next lead them outside of the factory where I have a surprise in store for them." _X.A.N.X. instructed.

The lyoko warriors here a beeping coming up from the supercomputer but before they can begin to go up Zen uses specter like speed to get up the ladder and locks the hatch. Then the elevator opens and Jade, Danny, and Tori get in. Just as it was about to ascend Zen comes in through the top hatch. Also before It can close Yumi and Ulrick get into the elevator.

Danny Tackles ulrick forcing him to the floor, while Tori manages to kick Yumi in the stomach forcing her to her knees. Once the elevator got to the ground floor the X.A.N.A. warriors run out and jump up to the platform leading to the bridge.

_Meanwhile_

Odd finally manages to get the hatch open so jeremie can get to the supercomputer. "Where's the tower Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Forest sector. Get down to the scanners and I'll virtualize you and send the overboard." Jeremie said as he started setting up the transfer program.

"What about Yumi and Ulrick?" Aelita asked.

"Our best chance is to deactivate the tower now go." Jeremie answered.

_Meanwhile_

At the entrance to the factory Jade sees the surprise X.A.N.A. sent. "This should be interesting and fun." Standing in front of them were two tarantulas.

"I think we are done here." Zen said and as if on cue Yumi and Ulrick reached the top of the ropes. The two saw X.A.N.A.'s warriors disappear and saw the tarantulas.

"Let's split up ok when I say go run." Ulrick said as the two prepared to run. "Go!" With that they both took off running. Yumi jumped over the tarantulas and started running towards the woods with Ulrick close behind. Yumi was able to get into the sewers and headed to the factory so she could help the others. Ulrick continued to run away.

_Meanwhile_

"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled destroying one of the crabs that were guarding the tower. Aelita, who was flying high above, formed an energy field and destroyed the last crab.

When she landed she saw a red ninja star just barely miss her. "Not so fast, Aelita." Danny said. Odd turned to aim at him but before he could do anything he was shot by a blue ninja star and was devirtualized.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled. "Jeremie what do I do?"Aelita asked noticing that she was surrounded.

"Hold on Aelita yumi is on her way!" Jeremie replied. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, virtulization!" Then on lyoko a buzzing sound could be herd as Yumi appeared on lyoko.

"ya!" Yumi yelled as she threw her fan at Danny distracting him. Then before he could recover Aelita shot him with an energy field and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

_Meanwhile_

Ulrick ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by a laser from one of the tarantulas. Just as the other one was getting ready to shoot William jumped down and hit the eye with a javelin he found in the gym.

"Need some help?" William asked handing Ulrick a javelin.

"Thanks now let's take care of this overgrown bug." At that both boys charged at the last tarantula. William got ahead of Ulrick and dropped to his knees. Ulrick jumped over William landing on his hands in witch William launched Ulrick up towards the tarantula. Once he was over it he threw the javelin and it hit the eye destroying it.

"Nice one Ulrick." William said.

"Thanks let's call jeremie and tell him that we got rid of the tarantulas. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the factory numver.

"Hello Ulrick are you ok?" Jeremie asked.

"Yea Jeremie have the others made it to the activated tower yet?" Ulrick asked.

"Almost." He replied. "Do you need any help?"

"No also no one saw us so no need to launch a return." Ulrick said.

"Good I have to go Ulrick." Jeremie said before ending the call.

_Meanwhile_

"Energy field!" Aelita yelled aiming at Tori, who unfortunately doged at the last second. Yumi tried to hit here with a fan but tori just grabbed it and threw it at yumi and it hit devitalizing her. While she was distracted Aelita dropped to her knees and began to sing. When she was done Tori was incased in rock. Before she could get out Aelita made it to the activated tower.

"Jeremie I'm in the tower." Aelita said as she walked to the center platform.

"Good Aelita just deactivate it and I'll bring you in." Jeremied instructed. Aelita got to the second platform and placed her hand on the screen.

Aelita

Code

L-Y-O-K-O

Then the screens all around Aelita fell.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as she was devitalized.

_Back in the dorms_

"Well that was close." Yumi said.

"Looks like things are about to get a lot more difficult." Jeremie said.

"What I don't get is how Franz never told us about the other AIs." Odd replied.

"Maybe he never knew about them?" Aelita suggested.

"For whatever reason we know about them so now it's our job to strike back and get rid of them." Yumi said.

"And defeat X.A.N.A. for good." Aelita added.

**A/N Not bade for a season five so far right? Be sure to tell me what you think about this story. That's all for now see you in my next story.**


End file.
